Loving You Is Hurting Me
by Akumu no Tenshi
Summary: AU. Edward is physically, emotionally, mentally, and sexually abused by people at school. He falls in love with the most popular person in the school who is so blind he can't see that Ed loves him. Ed deals with pain, love, drama, and loss throughout this story. RoyEd. rape. maybe lemons. :)
1. Chapter 1: How It All Started

**'SUP GUYS. HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING FOR A WHILE I KNOW. I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY THIS STORY AS MUCH AS I HOPEFULLY WILL. THANK YOU TO ALL THAT REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND/OR FOLLOW ME OR THIS STORY. I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS THAT MAY BE USED NOR THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST SERIES.**

**I EDITED THIS AND MADE IT LONGER HOPE Y'ALL ENJOY THIS VERSION.**

**I ALSO APOLOGIZE FOR ANY SPELLING OR GRAMATICAL ERRORS. FOR SOME REASON I CAN SPELL WORDS LIKE SIMULTANEOUSLY BUT I CAN'T SPELL TRULLY. OR TRULY. CONTAINS RAPE. I APOLOGIZE IF THIS IS OFFENSIVE. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. IT'S THAT SIMPLE. SERIOUSLY DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THESE KINDS OF STORIES.**

* * *

"Hello, guys," says my secret crush, Roy Mustang, his dark blue eyes moving to each one of his friends. He smiles at them...just like how Alphonse used to. My younger brother is gone now, never to return. Well, it's not like he has the choice to come back. I know Roy did not know him for real but he still showed up to the funeral. I know a lot of people did. My 'father' took pictures of the funeral with Roy there and a lot of other students too. I only wish for to things. Alphonse to be here and for someone to acknowledge me. I know this may sound selfish, but all I want is for Roy to _look_ at me. For once, I want him to look at me without sorrow or disappointment in those mystical blue eyes of his. I don't want his pity **(I almost spelled pity wrong:))**. Heck, he can look at me anyway he wants to, anyway except disgust. That is the last thing I need. That's how _that bastard_ looks at me.

The next thing I know the bell rings and class is beginning. Great now I have to go to for violin. I enter Mrs. Armstrong's class not a minute later.

"Mr. Elric? I assume you came here for class." When I think or imagine stuff such as realistic things, I tend to mouth the words of every word that comes into mind. By now, people must think I'm weird for mouthing words and not saying. If I voiced it, it would have sounded like I had gone insane I am surprised that have as much sanity as I do for someone my age, or rather someone in my predicament. I don't think anyone realizes that I have entered the room. All of the students seem to be engaged in their on priorities, For instance some of the girls like to talk about the latest teen 'hunk' or 'what Jessica is doing with Ryan'. I don't really know. Either way no one notices me. I believe that everyone that exists, everyone that actually has a life, are the main ones that cannot exist. Ya know, someone that doesn't exist in Roy's world nor deserves to. Someone like _me_.

I silently leave the room, looking back only once. Mrs. Armstrong is yelling at one of the students for playing a note wrong. I walk into the hallway, not having the courage to turn around when my instructor yells at me. All I know now is that I'm crying. I miss him, Al, but I feel like if I see his face it will only bring me more pain. I know he's angry at me for causing basically everything that I've done to him, but now after what happened, how could I expect him to still care for me, even when I am the reason he can't even see his friends? It is my fault my little brother is dead. He found out what my father does to me when he is not home. Simply because he found out, he died. I hope Roy recognizes me, but I don't want this to happen to him to. I mean, I might _love_ this guy that probably does not even know my name, then again I don't want him exposed to this kind of life. He has so much going for him. A girlfriend, or rather a soon to be girlfriend. He has friends that care for him. Everyone he meets he charms them somehow. He's so lucky, after all he is the golden child. I am proud of him, though. Roy is so much like Alphonse. I feel like somehow I did Alphonse right, I felt that way until he died. Even though everything I do is jank, I still want more people in my life. Haha, I am so selfish...and pathetic.

I start walking down the school hallway when I notice a couple of boys walking in the opposite direction. Great, it turns out to be the one and only William! His crew walks up to me like they got swagger **(1)**

"How much do ya cost Elric? Don't get sassy either. We just one have a little _fun__."_

"I wouldn't do anything for _you_ no matter how much money you needed. I also would _not_ go _anywhere_ with the likes of you no matter how much _fun_ you plan on having," I attempted to yell, but you see I was mute for about the first twelve years of my life so my voice is going to be softer than most. Who cares though, that little bit of information won't be of use to me nor you so...what was the point of this again?

"Hey little Elric," said one of his goonies. These people wouldn't dare hurt me, unless they want to get hurt.

Not much happened after that. Well, except for the fact they dragged me to the bathroom and hand-cuffed me to a sink. I looked around to find we were the only people. This isn't going to be good is it?

"From what I here, you are a whore."

"Well, you were always one to believe rumors, especially ones that aren't true," I said, "or maybe you just go to hell."

"Ya know, for a hoe, you are quite spicy and strong, too. Well that's going to be over soon. I wonder what it is like to break someone like you," says William as he sends kisses down my face and neck. I thrash at the action with anger in my eyes.

"Don't touch me, you bastards!" I exclaimed. I see a camera inside the bathroom. These bastards plan on taping this?!

"Oh, it is okay, my little Edo, put on a nice show for us. Brian." 'Brian' walks up to me and gets down onto his knees. Out of nowhere he just pushes his lips on to mine, hard, almost bruising. I start thrashing my legs trying to kick him but I soon realize that I am being held down by someone, I think it's William. I start to panic even more hoping that someone will rescue me. I hate being the damsel in distress. Maybe I am as useless as I am always told. I was already worthless, yet something tied me down to this world, I world I do not wish to be in any longer. You could call me a coward if you want. All I want to do is something that I was meant to do, the only reason I am here.

I feel my shirt being pulled and ripped away from my body. I can sense the eyes that wander my body along with multiple sets of hands. I don't like this feeling at all. It feels as though everything relies on me even though I am the one at their mercy, the world's mercy, just like everyone else is. It's a shame I never realized how feeble-minded and how naive people are. I can't believe I'm letting something like this happen. If this keeps going I don't think my mind could take it. The wet, disgusting tongue that plays with my upper body. My pants are off my body along with my boxers. I see the boy I now know as Brian smile as he looks at me with lustful eyes. He thrust into my body harshly without any form of preparation. I don't even remember him taking his clothes off. I try to cry out but his tongue is forced itself into my mouth. Tears begin to appear in my eyes as I feel them quickly run down my cheeks almost as if in a race. I here both words of praise and disgust come from their mouths as they toy with my body endlessly. Then I feel someone else enter me. Something was hit, something inside of me that made gasp and thrust myself back onto him. Each movement becomes faster from my accidental encouragement. The pain gets more and more unbearable as they continue to thrust into me with all the power in the world.

"You are so...ah...tight. I always knew you were a little whore," he says. Not many painful attacks later does they cum inside of me. I thought it was all over, but I was horribly wrong. I couldn't be more wrong in this moment. Someone comes over to me and the pain begins again. William seems to be done with me, but I see someone different walk towards me in my nearly unconscious state. Someone is above me again. I have decided not to look up anymore, because each time I do look above it is someone different. At least now I know for a fact Roy would never love me. How can anyone ever love someone so dirty and used. Finally after what seems like eternity, they stop. Everything stops. This is the happiest moment that has ever happened in my short life.

"Get up." William orders me. I did not want to, so I hesitate in the action. He then pulls me up by my loose hair and looks me in the face. "I will allow you to live. I will enjoy you whenever I want wether you like it or not," he starts, "so get dressed. Go back to class. Oh, and if you tell the authorities we will post this on YouTube, got it?"

After that statement he leaves along with his friends smirking as they walked pass me. Brian stopped next to me and whispers into my ear."I can't wait until next time." I shiver at his unwanted words. I walk over to my clothes, stumbling over to them.

I put on my clothes as quickly as possible, and I walk my way to my second period class, which just so happens to be P.E.

* * *

"Good Morning class. Today we will play the art of dodgeball!" Exclaimed my over-excited gym teacher Mr. Armstrong. Him and Mrs. Armstrong are siblings. They are not married so don't get anything wrong. All of the students line up on the walls of the gym as Mr. Armstrong places the balls onto the middle of the court. He blows the whistle and everyone runs to the half-court line. I stay in the wall like the wallflower that I am, that is until the end of the game. I do participate, it's just that I try my best to stay out of the way, thus I call myself a wallflower. I ball is thrown towards my head where I catch it with my hands and throw it back to none other to Jean Havoc. Oops.

"Hey! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah!" That was a lie. I hope he's okay. I can't believe I just hit one of Roy's best friends. Since I was smart enough to not pay attention during a game of dodgeball with my classmates/teammates that play either lacrosse, baseball or football, I nearly got hit in the _FACE_ with a fucking rubber ball. Da fuq!

"THANK YOU FOR NEARLY HITTING ME IN THE FUCKING _FACE_!" I yelled little did I know it was Envy that tried to hit me. Since when was he even _in_ this class?!_  
_

"Your welcome, Chibi-SAN," he says in a sing-song voice. Actually it started off sing-song but when I through the ball he yelled 'san' louder doing his best to dodge the ball and failing miserably. I watched him walk to the bench with a reddening face. How he infuriates me. Although, I feel slightly proud of myself after what just happened about sixteen minutes before.

When P.E. was over I went to third period which was one of my favorite classes: art. I was told that I could draw pretty well. It was always said that I would be the next Picasso. Roy is in this class with me. Mrs. Curtis was my teacher for this class. She was nice to me but you could call her the strictest teacher here at Central High School for Advanced Arts. Everyone here has a dream. Many people famous people like Rihanna and Chris Brown have come and graduated from here and have performed here a couple of times. I write songs for people like them. I sell them actually. Taylor Swift, the Script, a lot of the famous people. I know some of them on a personal level. Very few know of my abusive father. Actually only one of them know me that well.

I started to sketch a drawing of what was supposed to be a random person. Well not everything turns out the way you want it. "Well done, Elric." I turn around to see Mrs. Curtis.

"O-Oh, th-thanks, teacher," I stutter.

"Who is that you're drawing, she is awfully pretty," she states with wide-ish eyes, filled with wonder. I look at the picture and I realize I was drawing one of the most important people that has been in my life. My mother.

"It's my mom," I say. I feel a smile grace the features of my face when I tell her.

"You look like her ya know. Everyday you look more and more like her," says my teacher. I can tell she got lost in thought. I remember back when mom was alive. When everything was bright and happy. I love those memories, they are my most precious. Those days were ruined by _that bastard_ when he killed her. I continue drawing the portrait of her and start painting. I hear the bell ring and I take my work to my locker.

* * *

The rest of my day went smoothly, surprisingly. I let Fletcher and Russel walk me home since we live in the same neighborhood. I came home to find my father...not there. I'm happy, that means he's gone on a business trip and won't be back for at least two weeks. This isn't my favorite day, but I will say that it is one of my best.

"I think I'll go visit Alphonse today," I said.

"Are you okay? You seem...different," stated Fletcher, worry evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you want to come? I could use the company."

"Actually we have to get home early today. Mom hates it when she's home before us. Later, Ed," said Russel.

"Okay, bye." With that they left my home. After about sixteen minutes I left for the cemetery.

I thought nothing else could possibly happen, but boy was I wrong. Again.

* * *

**(1) okay like for real don't say swagger cuz that's lame to me. i'm sorry but you can say swag. I'm sorry it just irks me! if it's like in a song that's okay.**

**I need to know whether or not i SHOULD CONTINUE THIS STORY OR LET IT BE A ONE-SHOT. I HAVE ALREADY STARTED ON THE SECOND CHAPTER. PLZ TELL ME IN A REVIEW.**

**If this gets to be a chapter story then hopefully it will get more interesting. I know this is short but hopefully this will get longer as go throughout the story! my chapters will never be this long again! if they are, i am not me. someone has taken over my profile and is posing as me. heck aliens could take over my mind, whatever you wanna believe. just know it isn't me.**

**please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Cemetery

**A/N: HEY Y'ALL. JUST WANT TO SAY THANKS FOR STICKING IT WITH ME THROUGH MY STORIES AS BAD AS THEY ARE…SO THANKS. WHEN I HAVE MORE WRITING SKILLS I'LL PROBABLY END UP REWRITING EVRY STORY I HAVE. **

**DON'T OWN "Fullmetal Alchemist." This goes for every chapter that I do because I am very forgetful. This will pretty much be in Ed's POV….**

**Chapter 2: Cemetery**

I start to walk to the cemetery to visit Alphonse when something…tackles me. A rush of pain goes through my body. Now, why did I not feel this before? Maybe it was from the adrenaline of just being raped. Even so, why didn't I feel this during P.E.? The human body is so confusing, just like life. I look up to see who tackled me and it is my arch enemy a.k.a. Envy.

"Hey, Chibi-san. I saw you walking down the street and thought I would play with you," he said with a smirk.

"Don't touch me!" He looked shocked at me for a moment, his eyes filled with worry. It took me a while to realize it was Envy, so I did not calm down as fast as I wanted to.

"Ha. Sorry, Envy. I was just…surprised. You just don't do that kind of shit on a person that just got…on the street." He looked skeptically at me before looking with wonder.

"Hey, Edward, what is this?" He asks as he lifts my shirt up slightly, to reveal a dark, purple, finger-shaped bruise. He never says my real name. What if he finds out? What would he think? That I'm dirty and used? Disgraceful? Would he be ashamed to be my friend?

"IT'S NOTHING!" I exclaimed.

"No it's not. Just let me look closer, please." Envy never says sorry. I freeze up as he touches my hip. I suddenly remember the pain of _they _did to me. I shudder at his touches. He stops as he notices my actions. He looks at me with firm and determined amethyst eyes, and yet, somehow, gentleness along with filled with pity and sadness.

"Who touched you?" He asked as he closed his eyes.

"W-What are you t-talking about?" I hate my stutteriness. **(1)**.

"YOU KNOW _FULL WELL_ WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! WHO THE _FUCK_ DID _THIS TO YOU_?"

"I can't tell you that," I said in a hushed voice. He hugged me tight and I almost forgot who he was. I was just about to slap him until I saw he was jus going to sit there and let me.

"What are you doing, Envy?"

"Please hit me…" _What?_

"What?"

"Hit…me…"

"Why on Earth would I do that?"

"Because, I wasn't there. I should have been with you the moment I saw you walk out of the art classroom. I should have protected you Chibi. I'm sorry," he says.

"Don't do that. Do _not_ give me your pity. I won't take it." He looks into my eyes then sighs. When he looks back up at me he looks like a detective trying to figure out whose body is whose, almost as if with confusion.

"You have…a bruise…on your face. Tell me, who did that."

"I-I don't know, Envy," I said with a stutter. Again, really?

"That, my little Edo, was a lie. Who raped you?" I flinched at the 'r' word.

"It was more than one did _that_, Envy. I don't remember _exactly _who."

"Then I'll just have to kick everyone's ass then, now won't I?"

"Seriously, Envy, I am fine."

"Edward," he said with a growl.

"William," I called back to him with a smirk on my face.

"Do _not_ call me that. I am nothing like that bastard!"

"You are right. You are _nothing _like him."

"Damn straight. Shit, do not call me that or I will punch you in the face as hard as you hit me with that ball."

"Oh please, you totally deserved that," I scoffed at him.

"Yeah, I guess," the green-haired man said to me. I felt my lips twitch open before I realized why I was out here on the sidewalk in the first place.

"Hey, Envy, want to come to the cemetery with me?"

"As much as I want to, Chibi, especially for emotional support, I am afraid I can't. I was supposed to be home thirty minutes ago and my dad is going to kill me if I am not there in like six minutes. See tomorrow at school. Text me when you get home, okay?"

"Yeah!"

I walk to the cemetery actually almost happy. When I start getting closer to where Al is, I notice a couple of figures that beat me to it. It's…oh gate…it's Roy Mustang.

"U-Um, h-hey," I stuttered. He looked at me surprised then back at me.

"Oh u-um, sorry. I was just-"

"You can relax, it's not like I have enough to hurt you," I start, "besides, I'm glad Alphonse had friends like you."

"I know you do have enough strength. I know that for a fact. I've seen play a few times in Phys. Education. You are not the wallflower you seem to be. But anyway, you knew Al?"

"I'm his brother."

"Wow, you must be a family of athletes or something. Hey, you are in my art class, too."

"Yup. I am also in your production and um…musical arts…class," I hesitated.

"Oh, yeah! I remember you completely now! You are that blonde with the amazing voice!" I blushed at his compliment and he laughed.

"You're so cute! You and Kain are destined to be like siblings. Honestly, you seem so shy; you're nothing like Al! Which might be a good thing." I'm nothing like Al. He was the golden child not me. He is the one that brings pride to our family, not me. I am the one that is a disgrace.

"Right, Aru was always the one everyone wanted to be around. Although, I wish he got to live…longer. At least…longer than me.

"I know it _is_ a sensitive subject, but how did all die?" My eyes went wide for a few moments. I saw Riza Hawkeye elbow him in the stomach from the side. I completely got his friends were here.

"No, it's okay, really. It was an accident. Alphonse died in an accident."

"Oh," he said simply. There was an awkward silence, which I am so good at creating. Vote Edward Elric for the president of all awkward people!

"Any who," Havoc started, "maybe you should come to the coffee shop with us."

"Is your face okay?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Why would his face not be okay?" Riza asked.

"I kind of hit him in the face with a rubber dodge ball…" I said shyly, looking away from her. All of a sudden there was this burst of laughter. I looked up at everyone and they were almost on the ground. Talk about rofl.

"You're not half bad, Elric. I can't believe someone as small as you hit poor, poor, Havoc!" exclaimed Breda.

"I wish I could have seen his face!" said Riza into between fits of laughter.

"Well his face was red. I hope that enough of an image. See all you have to do now is imagine little red marks on his face and you have his exact image." Havoc laughed along with them this time.

"Okay, you should really come to the café shop with us. My dad owns it the place. C'mon."

"Sorry, but I can't let my brother be here alone all the time. I still can't believe I had enough courage to come down here. Thanks for asking though." I give them a sad smile before looking back at Al's grave."

"Ed…ward," I heard a voice say. I look over to find Roy looking over to me. He continues, "Edward, that is your name, right? I'm Roy. I assume you already know about Havoc, Riza, and Heymans, we just call him Breda. Kain isn't here right now."

"Yeah, I'm Edward. Just call me Ed. I only allowed my mother to call me Edward."

"Allowed? As in past tense?"

"Yeah, she died when I was six," I replied softly.

"Oh, I am sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"I assume you didn't only come for my brother," I started, "and to repay m for asking personal questions, you can tell me who _else_ you are here for."

"Maes."

"Hughes? I always knew he wasn't around at school…I just assumed he moved off somewhere. I remember how he used to talk about his little sister, Elysia."

"Yeah…" There goes that awkward silence again. That's it just elect me for emperor of awkwardness.

"I guess I'll see you later then…" I say, my voice failing me towards the end of my statement.

"Yeah, hopefully soon." He and his friends walk out of the cemetery and down the street to the closest café.

After about thirty minutes I here footsteps behind me, someone grabs me by my hips. I feel him grind up against while I shiver as I have done so many times today. I feel my pants being yanked down and someone thrusting inside me. I turn around to see…my…father… I don't understand how he could do this to me. _WHY?_

"Those boys told me how much of a whore you were today. Since you want to act like one, I'll make you one." He continuously thrust into my small body with such force that I bleed more than before. I feel pain as he comes inside me and I scream hoping that someone, anyone, to save me. Yet again, no one came. No one ever comes to save me. Why you may ask? I am a freak. People do not like it when someone is _different_. It's like an insult to them, you know, a punch in the face. When really, they deserve much more. I wish to die. However, first I must kill everyone that has ever hurt me, _everyone_. When those boys come for me tomorrow, I will make sure they pay. They are in for a little _surprise_.

**(1) Don't think that's a real word. (Insert nervous laugh)**


	3. Chapter 3: School Killers

**HEY GUYS! THANKS FOR EVERYTHING! I LOVE Y'ALL!**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING. I'D LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE THAT HAS PM'D ME OR REVIEWED FOR SUPPORT!**

**Chapter 3: School Killers**

**Flashback**

_When my fathers dragged me to the car in my near unconscious state and put me, excuse me, shoved me into the car._

"_Get up, you insolent brat. You are going to work here from now on, got it?"_

"_At this whore house."_

"_Damn straight. You start tomorrow night. You have to rehearse. Do not be late to learn the dance understand?"_

"_Yes, father."_

"_I'm going to be out of town for the next couple of weeks. The manager will give a schedule and he will tell me whether or not you stick to it."_

**End (shortest flashback in the history of…flashbacks) (insert flashback of history of flashbacks) A/N: oh irony**

I walk into the school building, thinking about all of the events of yesterday. Out of who knows where Envy rushes me to the ground.

"Ouch…asshole…"

"Who is it?"

"What are you talking about, Envy?"

"You know what? Who did _that_ to you?" He asked quietly.

"Oh. Don't worry, I have that under control," I said as I slightly pulled out my gun for him to see.

"Ed…you know you can't do this. You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. This is the only way they will leave me only. Hopefully, if I just pull it out they will back down. And if they knock that out of my hands, I have my trusty knives," I whisper to him.

"At least let me be there so I can help. If you go to jail, I'll come with you. I refuse to let you be on death row for something someone else did."

"Okay, Envy. It _is _only as a last resort, though. So…everything is going to be fine, understand?"

"Come and get me when _they_ come. Okay?"

"I don't know if that is possible but I'll try."

"Good, Chibi."

"Please stop calling me that you-idiot-palm-tree-looking-freak,"

"Of course my beautiful Seraphim," he said with a smirk.

"Shut. Up. Idiot." The bell wrong and I wanted to head to Mrs. Armstrong's class but was stop by…well you know who.

"Hey, Elric," I heard William call out to me.

"What?"

"I hate having to share you with anyone but my friends, but I can't help that now can I? Well, now that your dad owns that whore house I can't help that, huh?"

"Shut up. You do not know what you are talking about. Funny thing is, I don't know either," I said with a smirk on my face. That earned a punch and a frown from William. I got straight back up from the punch. I could feel it bruising as I as I went to him. He was going to grab me when, suddenly, Envy turned around and punched him in the face. Brian grabbed me from behind and dragged me to the bathroom and handcuffed me to the sink. _Oh Gate. Please not again. Please! Someone, Envy, please hurry. Come before they get to me. Anyone! Someone save me!_

I see they drag Envy and had ten seconds of hope. Like I said, it lasted ten seconds. I saw how thoroughly his mouth was bleeding. Then William pulled out a knife and I knew what was to come. I just didn't want to believe it.

"This is what you get for protecting someone like _him_," said William as he I watched him stab Envy in the stomach. I tried to scream but both a mouth and a tongue muffled my voice. I attempted my yell even louder this time, silently praying to whoever is out there that if they can't save me then save him. I watched him bleed out on the floor as each of them fucks me.

"I'm…sorry…so, so…sorry…" Those were his last words to me. He was sorry. Why did he have to say _that_ of all things?

"_I'm sorry, Nii-san. I'm really sorry. I love you."_

Damn them all! Why did they have to take them from me?!

"I bet you are wondering why we did this," William starts. _Fucking mind readers. _"Well, I will tell you. You love Roy Mustang, so once I'm have the time; I'll kill him, too. Just like I did Alphonse."

"Please, don't hurt anyone else," I pleaded with him, but to know avail.

"What I loved best about Alphonse was how he screamed like banshee when I cut him in half!" **(1)**

"I'm jealous of him you know, Roy I mean. He doesn't even know that you love him, an he has you, but what I want is you and the head of that bastard," he said as he grabbed my chin, with a bruising force. I'm starting to wonder whether or not my face is purple. I wish it was blue, at least then I wouldn't have to deal with this shit anymore.

"Call the hospital, stupid." I immediately reach for my phone to call 911.

"Hello, what is you emergency?"

"My friend has been stabbed someone please hurry! He won't stop bleeding! I don't know what to do!"

" Sir, please calm down. Is the person that stabbed him still there?" _I stabbed him. It's my fault._

"No, I don't see anyone. Please hurry. I'm at Central High School for Advanced Arts. Get someone here!"

"I called the hospital and they are sending an ambulance now." I hung up the phone, and ran out of the bathroom to get a professional. I ran into the nearest classroom, which was production.

"Mr. Curtis! I need help! Envy's hurt, bad." The large man ran out the room without a second thought and I followed him. He looked at Envy with widened eyes.

"Did you call for help?"

"They said the ambulance will be here in a few minutes," I said in a panicky voice.

"I'll go get Principal Grumman. You stay here." He left the room quickly.

Envy's eyes were closed and I feared the worst. I tried to listen to his heart, but there was no beat. As a result I took his wrist and felt for a pulse and found none. I watched him hoping it was just a joke.

"Envy! Envy come on! This is _not _funny anymore. Open your eyes! When we were little you said you would never leave. Please, Envy don't leave me here by myself. I need you more than you think! Envy, please!" I stop my desperate cries, for they were to have no affect on the lifeless body the lay before me. I lied on his chest and cried as I did to Mom whenever _that bastard_ hit her or me. They took him away from me. They didn't come to save him or me. Why? It was my fault he got into this mess. Everything he did was to help me, and now look what happened. I knew I shouldn't have gotten close to him. It's my own fault for doing something as stupid as trust him. The first person to be nice to me in school, the first to be there when I felt like crying, the first to acknowledge me for me and to not hate me is _gone_. Those people from the ambulance took him away from me, too. Am I so unwanted that I can't have one person that actually cared for me. Should I kill them, too? No. I won't kill them, Envy wouldn't be happy with me; he would be even more ashamed. I killed him just by being friends with him. The principal sent me home, knowing about my traumatic event. Well, only what happened with Envy, nothing else. I went over to the Red Light District, which is the name of the whorehouse I'll be working at for the time being **(2)**.

"Elric-san," said the manager, Raj **(3)**. He has dark brown hair with a sort of hazel-green eyes and a nice smile. Great, am supposed to fall in love with this guy, too?

"Yes," I said trying my best to be polite and punch him in the face for letting me be here.

"You are to learn this routine by the time you clock in, and if you know it by hard by then I will increase your pay for tonight. I'll tell you this now. You are to do whatever these people say. You are to moan and whine or whatever because we don't want to leave a bad impression for your dad? I know he abuses you, and I don't want you here at all, but he _is _my boss. I wish I could help you kid." I light smile comes across my face and he returns it with pearly white teeth **(4)**.

"Thanks," I start, "I really appreciate it."

"Glad you do, now get to work. You are my dear are going to bring in a lot of people on the near future. Maybe your dad will be proud and stop hitting you or something. You're a good kid. I can tell just by knowing you for two minutes. There's always hope," he laughs. I smile. Maybe this guy can show me a different kind of life, hopefully a better one.

END CHAPTER 3

**I heard that line on Teen wolf 3 I do not own that line.**

**Most popular name. I love that name, I couldn't help myself XD**

**I didn't know what else to write (insert shy tone)**

**My birth stone XD (pearl)**

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING HOPEFULLY THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON. I HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED MY HINTS OF ENVY X ED AND ED X OC.**

**THANKS! REVIEW! **


	4. Chapter 4: True Love

**HEY! I WROTE THIS CHAPTER OUT OF BOREDOM BUT IT DOES GO WITH THE STORY. IT IS NOT SEPARATE FROM THE STORY. THE SONG I USED IS CALLED "True Love" by P!nk. PLEASE ENJOY! REVIEW! I DON'T OWN THIS SONG OR THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST SERIES!**

**CHAPTER 4: True Love**

Last night was not that bad. Since I was a newbie all I could do was dance and tend to the bar. I never knew someone like Raj, someone that works in a whorehouse, could be so nice and stupid. He is actually really smart, but he just makes me angry at the things he says sometimes. He kind of reminds me of Envy a little. He's playful, smart, loving, and caring. He's an ass like Envy was, too.

So, now I'm in school feeling a little better. Apparently, William and his crew aren't here today so that makes my day right there. I already went to P.E. and we played kickball, one of my favorite games. Roy and I were on the same team, and we talked a lot. Most of what we talked about was Al or Envy. There was a hint of regular talk like sports and such. However, we kept it simple. At one point during the conversation I thought I was going to cry. He looked at me with worry in his eyes. I said I was fine like always had done, but this time I think it was sincere. I might be okay. But those bastards will pay for what they have done. Roy decided to walk me to our musical arts class. I was paired with Roy and our assignment was to make a love song just because Mrs. Ross wanted us to. I think she just loves to torture us. So Roy and I got started. Unfortunately, we have to sing the song in front of the _entire_ school. I have terrible stage fright. Now we are in the arts class and writing the song.

"So…how are we going to do this?" He asked me.

"I was really hoping you knew," I stated in my hushed tone. I can't believe my shyness is back, well I don't think it ever really left. I started walking over to the piano and started playing random notes that seemed to go together. All of a sudden I start just saying stuff that rhymed and made sense, thus, our song was created. When we presented the song to Ms. Ross, she approved it so that's one less problem. All that is left now is if the school will like it. I am so going to choke during the pep rally; it's in two days. I hope Roy has this down because I don't want to look like a fool in front of the entire student body.

_**Time skip- Wednesday at work…**_

I walked into the Red Light District to meet Raj at the front door.

"Hey you," he said to me.

"Hey. When do I start today?"

"Oh yeah, your shift did change. Well then I guess you start at eight. Your shift ends at ten tonight."

"That's only two hours," I said.

"Do you want more?"

"N-No. I was just saying."

"I told you didn't I? I don't want a fifteen-year-old kid working as a prostitute because of his abusive father." I smiled at his words and he smiled back like he always does. I love his smile. I can't believe how much people like him. He's just like Alphonse and Roy, Envy, too. I hope nothing happens to him. I cannot understand that after everything that has happened I still grow attached to people. I continuously bring shame to whatever family I have left.

"Hey, Raj."

"Yeah?"

"Can you come to my pep rally on Friday? I am performing and-"

"Yeah."

"I thought maybe- wait. What?"

"I said I would come pipsqueak. Just for you." He smiled at me white happiness and excitement.

"Oh. U-Um, thanks I real-" I never got to finish my sentence when I felt his soft lips on mine. I felt happy when his tongue went along my bottom lip. Soon enough, I it was inside my mouth and I felt pure bliss.

And thus, my night was made.

_**Time skip- Thursday 4**__**th**__** period… Musical Arts Class/Lunch**_

"Hey, Ed," Roy said to me.

"O-Oh. Uh, h-hey," Why do I stutter so much?

"How come you aren't eating anything?"

"I never eat anything here. I don't always eat breakfast and I don't always eat dinner. I never eat lunch."

"No wonder you are so skinny. Come here, you are going to eat whether you want to or not." He grabs my arms and drags me out of the school to the nearest food place, which happens to be a donut shop. OH. MY. GOD. DONUTS!

"I don't want anything," I said.

"Too fucking bad. You are going to eat _something_, even it kills me." I sigh at his words, knowing that if we have anything in common it would our stubbornness. I gave up and ate something. I swear sometimes I wonder if these people are bipolar. One minute I'm alone the next everyone is by my side. Things might actually be getting better for me, for once in my life. "'-_-

"Now that you have eaten something we will head back to school and finish that song. Everyone is going to like I know it. Just having you sing it will make everyone fall in love with you." I blushed at his kind and reassuring words. He looks down at me and laughs at my red face, which is now as red as Mr. Armstrong's Rose bush.

"You look so cute when you blush," I blush at his words and he breaks into a fit of laughter. "Come on, Ed. Let's get back."

"Yeah, but don't call me cute ever again." There was silence after my statement.

"…Cute…" I pushed him. This causes him to laugh even harder so he doubles over while walking. Next thing I knew he tripped over my 'accidently' extended foot and I laugh in his face. After about ten minutes we calm down.

"Edward! I can't believe you would do such a thing. Let alone that you could considering you are _so _short."

"You know what, I am going to punch you in the freaking face you, asshole."

"Oh such colorful language! Seriously, where did you learn to curse like that?"

"Places," I answered.

"No duh."

"Whatever. Let's just go back."

"Okay, okay. C'mon."

The rest of my day went as planned since my dad was not home I did as I wished thankful I would not be getting a beating for a while. I flopped down on my bed and closed my eyes.

"_YOU STUPID WOMAN!" I woke up from my slumber and snuck out of my room. Alphonse was startled when I had risen from bed._

"_Brother, I am scared," he whispered at me._

"_Shush, now. Just go back to sleep, alright?" Al nods at my words and heads back to bed. I crack open the door and look down the hall into the living room where my parents. I see my mother staring at that bastard with angry and determined emerald green eyes._

"_I am sick of letting you hit me and our kids. I am tired of it, you here? I am leaving Hoenheim, and I am taking the boys with me!" She exclaimed at him. I saw him pull out a knife and push my mother to the ground. However, as strong as my mother was, she quickly got off the ground and started to punch and kick with all her might, that man then started hold her down. I looked away knowing what he was about to do to her. I heard her scream but I didn't bother to look up. I knew that father had been raping mom for sometime now. I was angry with him for it, but I couldn't do anything about it. When he was done I looked up and saw a pool of blood. My mother struggled hard to stand. I saw the large gash going across her stomach. She stumbled to the ground, not really standing on the first place. I watched the thick red liquid leave my mother body all at once. It was a frightening sight and I tried to scream, to call for help, but there was a large lump in my throat. My father saw me and walked over to my spot in the doorway. He raises the knife and-_

I wake up with a gasp. I can't breathe and I can't feel my body. I do not hear silence as I normally do. No, today, I hear the sound of my rapidly beating heart. It feels as though it will either crawl up my throat, or my heart will burst right out of my chest. I hear a knock at my door and s slight 'eep' leaves my trembling lips. I look outside and there is know car, so my dad is not home. Well who's at the door? I quickly wash myself before looking through my dresser for some clothes. I ended up nearly falling down the stairs trying to put my pants on. I look through the peep whole of the front door, to see dark blue eyes and raven black hair. Roy is here. Wait. Roy is at my house. I open the door and his eyebrows are slightly.

"What the _fuck _are you doing at my front door? How did you even find this place?"

"I saw you walk into your house while I was leaving the café the other day. Now, come on. We have to get to school. The pep rally lasts all day and we perform during lunch." I nodded at him and we left the house.

_**Time skip- 12:00, performance time**_

I hear the students roaring from behind the curtain. There are only a few people that are actually performing and I'm the only one that looks nervous.

"Roy, I don't think I can do this."

"Of course, you can. You have a beautiful voice and the most amazing instrumental skills you will do fine." I failed to notice that we were next and the curtain came up. Everyone was staring at me and the music began.

_**Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say**_

_**Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face**_

_**There's no one quite like you**_

_**You push all my buttons down**_

_**I know life would suck without you.**_

There was a slight pause before continued. I was grateful because I almost forgot the lyrics. I started the bridge:

_**At the same time, I wanna hug you**_

_**I wanna wrap my hand around your neck**_

_**You're an asshole but I love**_

_**And you make me so mad I ask myself**_

'_**Why I'm still here?' or 'Where should I go?'**_

_**You're the only love only love I've ever known**_

_**But I hate you, I really hate you,**_

_**So much I think it must be**_

_**True love, true love**_

_**It must be true love**_

_**Nothing else can break my heart like**_

_**True love, true love**_

_**It must be true love**_

_**No one else can break my heart like you**_

I then noticed Raj in the audience. I felt so happy and I had more confidence. I sang my heart out just plain excited I was here. I felt a smile rise to my lips as I sang the love song.

_**Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings**_

_**Just once please try not to be so mean**_

_**Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E**_

_**Come on I'll say it slowly (romance)**_

_**You can do it baby**_

_**At the same time, I wanna hug you**_

_**I wanna wrap my hand around your neck**_

_**You're an asshole but I love**_

_**And you make me so mad I ask myself**_

'_**Why I'm still here?' or 'Where should I go?'**_

_**You're the only love only love I've ever known**_

_**But I hate you, I really hate you,**_

_**So much I think it must be**_

_**True love, true love**_

_**It must be true love**_

_**Nothing else can break my heart like**_

_**True love, true love**_

_**It must be true love**_

_**No one else can break my heart like you**_

Roy was the one to sing this time and I felt all of his emotions in his verse of the song. Like he was talking directly to me but I knew that couldn't be true.

_**I think it must be love**_

_**Why do you rub me up the wrong way?**_

_**Why do you say the things that you say?**_

_**Sometimes I wonder how we came to be**_

_**But without you I'm in complete.**_

_**I think it must be**_

_**True love, true love**_

_**It must be true love**_

_**Nothing else can break my heart like**_

_**True love, true love**_

_**It must be true love**_

_**No one else can break my heart like you (like you)**_

_**No one else can break my heart like you (like you)**_

_**No one else can break my heart like you.**_

There was a long silence after the song before I started to walk off the stage. Then I heard this loud round of applause.

"See! I told you didn't I? They loved it! You were really great!"

"You were the best one! I can't believe how…awesome you were!"

"Roy you did great!" I heard Riza say. She came up to him and kissed him. Out of nowhere, I felt my happiness disappear. I knew they would be together, I knew it. Yet, I let myself fall for him. Raj ran up to me and hugged me tight. That's when I realized maybe Roy Mustang was not the one for me. I am normally right about these kinds of things. I wonder what Alphonse and Envy think.

"You, pipsqueak, were freaking amazing! I had no idea that you had that kind of talent!" he kissed me full on the lips and I felt the heat rush to my face. He pulled away and laughed when he saw my red stained cheeks. He laughed even harder at my pout.

"Hey it's not funny."

"Yes it is. You are so cute when you blush," he said. Now where have you heard that before?

"Whatever. Are going to stay?"

"Yeah. We're closed today. So…where do you want to go?" this time he was the one with the pink-tinted face.

"I don't really know. The movies I guess."

"Alright then! We are going to the movies and dinner to celebrate your braveness!" I giggle at his words of excitement and start for the door.

"Well are you coming?"

"Yeah, pipsqueak."

"Stop calling me short!" again, he laughs at me and for the thousandth time today I feel truly happy.

**HEY Y'ALL! DON'T WORRY THIS IS A ROYED STORY! I THOUGHT THIS WOULD SHINE SOME LIGHT ON THE SLIGHTLY DEPRESSING STORY. I AM NOT A FAN OF ROYAI BECAUSE I THINK ROY AND ED SHOULD BE TOGETHER FOREVER AND HAVE BABIES!**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER CUZ IT WAS SOMEWHERE AROUND 2, 500 WORDS. I THINK IT'S ONE OF MY LONGER CHAPTERS SO YEAH! I DID KIND OF OWE Y'ALL FOR SUNDAY AND MONDAY BUT I DON'T WRITE ON SUNDAYS.**

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: Everything Has Changed

**I THINK THIS IS GOING TO BE A SLIGHTLY SADDER CHAPTER, WHICH IS GOOD FOR Y'ALL BUT BAD FOR EDO! THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME ROYED IN IT. SO…YOU'RE WELCOME HALF DEMON ALCHEMIST! I **_**MIGHT **_**GO ON HIATUS SO I CAN WRITE MORE CHAPTERS! I DO NOT KNOW YET.**

**I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST OR THE SONG "Everything Has Changed (featuring Ed Sheeran)" by Taylor Swift.**

**CHAPTER 5: "Everything Has Changed"**

Raj and I walk into the movie theater and ordered our ticket for _"The Purge"_**(1)**. I was a little worried we couldn't get in but since Raj is twenty-two I was allowed in. the movie was about to start when I saw someone very familiar. I could have sworn I saw Envy here. He always wanted to see this movie, and I promised I would one day. I think Raj saw me and looked worriedly at me.

"Are you okay?"

"What? Oh yeah. I'm fine."

"You are a bad liar. You are crying, pipsqueak."

"What are you talking about? I am not-" My hand reaches my face and I feel my wet cheeks. "Oh. I guess I am…crying. Sorry I must have been thinking about…something. Come on. Maybe we should be leaving. I just ruined everything by crying."

"No, Ed. It is fine."

"No it is not. I just dampened the mood. Were supposed to see a movie and have a nice time and I ruined it!"

I looked up at him with surprised eyes. "What?" He asked me.

"That's the first time you said my name," I whispered.

"Yeah, so. I like you Ed, a lot," he whispers back. I have blushed so many times already I might as well just let it happen. "You are so adorable when you blush," he whispers. He leans down towards me and I look in his beautiful eyes and back at his lips. It was a good ten seconds before his lips caught mine in a hesitant slow kiss. I moaned into the kiss and he grabbed my hips. I pulled away realizing we were in public.

"Raj, we are in public."

"All the more reason to do this. I want everyone to know that you are mine and I am yours. You are the only one that I want, that I need. I feel like I have seen you in my dreams."

"Don't go all poetic on me now," I say as I laugh at him, "it's not like you."

"Come on let's watch the movie." I nod and head back into the theater.

We sat in the second farthest row form the screen so no one would see us. While the movie was going I heard a clicking sound. It was quite strange but awfully familiar. Raj looks at me worriedly again I give him a reassuring glance. I turn back to the movie ignoring the sounds of upcoming footsteps. The clicking continues to happen…it's a strange. It's like…a…gun…? That's when I heard it, a gunshot. I looked over at Raj and he grabbed my hand and tried to lead me out of the theater as quickly as possibly. However, his attempt was futile, worthless. There were to people guarding the door with guns in their hands. I look at the emergency exit to find it guarded by to people as well.

"Elric…Elric…" I hate that voice, the voice of William. "You should have known that we would come after you. Yet, you _still_ decided that you wanted friends. First it was Hughes. What a terrible _accident_ he had. Then Alphonse, poor, poor, little Alphonse. Just had to go sticking his head where it didn't belong. Who can forget Envy? Ha. If only he had not tried to save you. Then again, I would have killed him in do time. He just came to save me the trouble. Shame really, I thought he would make a good pawn. Now, you know who is going to go down next." I looked for Raj hurriedly hoping I can save at least one person I care about. I just can't lose anyone else right now.

"Please…don't do this. I can't take it. Just…please…stop," I yelled at him.

"Ed…" I turned around to see Raj with a gun at his head, cornered at the wall.

"Raj," I started, I turned to the two people that were hold him down, "please don't do this. You don't have to hurt anyone…please…" I feel tears welling up in my eyes.

"Ed…I love you, okay… I'm sorry…"

"_I'm sorry, Nii-san. I'm really sorry. I love you."_

"_I'm sorry…so, so…sorry…"_

I heard the second gunshot. I fell to my knees, crying my eyes out. I tried to scream, but my voice was stuck in my throat because my heart was blocking it. I called the ambulance just like I did with Envy and I told them exactly what happened. The police were going to question me but they reviewed the security tapes first and knew that I could not have done that. They sent me home without a second thought.

_**Time skip-Wednesday Homeroom/1**__**st**__** period. Mrs. Armstrong- Violin.**_

People are still avoiding me. They know that I left with Raj on Friday. They know someone must be after me considering my little brother, best friend, and I guess now ex-boyfriend are dead. I can't be near Roy ever again.

I walked through the front door where at one point in time-like a couple of seconds ago-there was a lot of chatter in the room. Everyone in the room stares at me like I'm an alien, and it's just like the beginning of school, when I was the new student. Just thinking about those days makes a shiver go up and down my back like ice with a mind of its own.

I quickly walk over to my seat, which was by the window thankfully. At least my seat gives me something to look at instead off looking out the corner out of my eyes to watch everyone else watch me. I hear the door close so at least now I know that Mrs. Armstrong is in the room. I feel both safe and threatened in this woman's presence, kind of like how I feel when I'm around Mrs. Curtis. It is different though because Mrs. Curtis is like a second mom, and Mrs. Armstrong is like a Barbie look-a-like in dictator form.

My mind heads back to Raj. Should I go to his funeral? I never met the parents. Would they like it if some stranger came to their son's funeral? I don't know much of anything anymore. I am confused. Ha. I am right back where I started, falling into my darkness, always unable to float back to the surface. I feel like I am on fire, but I am drowning, too. Like I said before life is weird.

"Edward…I'm…um…sorry about Raj-san," he stated quietly. I looked up at him with confusion.

"Oh…um…yeah, thanks. I wish I could have done something. It _is_ after all my fault he is gone. He was so nice."

"This is not your fault…"

"Yes it is! So is the death of Envy _and_ Alphonse! Everything is my fault!" I exclaimed. Well, I exclaimed only loud enough for him to hear. I ran out the room as fast as I could. I ran out the door to my home, unsure of where else I could do. I ran up to my room grabbing my guitar.

_**All I new this morning when I woke**_

_**Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before.**_

_**And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago**_

_**Is green eyes and freckles and your smile**_

_**In the back of my mind making me feel like**_

_**I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now**_

_**I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now**_

_**I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now**_

_**I just wanna know you know you know you**_

'_**Cause all I know is we said 'hello'**_

_**And your eyes look like coming home**_

_**All I know is a simple name, everything has changed**_

_**All I know is you held the door**_

_**You'll be mine and I'll be yours**_

_**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_

_**And all my walls stand tall painted blue**_

_**But I'll take them down, take them down and open up the doors for you**_

_**And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind**_

_**Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel right**_

_**I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now**_

_**I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now**_

_**I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now**_

_**I just wanna know you know you know you**_

'_**Cause all I know is we said 'hello'**_

_**And your eyes look like coming home**_

_**All I know is a simple name, everything has changed**_

_**All I know is you held the door**_

_**You'll be mine and I'll be yours**_

_**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_

_**Come back and tell me why**_

_**I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time**_

_**And meet me there tonight**_

_**And let me know that it's not all in my mind**_

_**I just wanna know you better know you better know you better now**_

_**I just wanna know you know you know you**_

_**Cause all I know is we said 'hello'**_

_**And your eyes look like coming home**_

_**All I know is a simple name, everything has changed**_

_**All I know is you held the door**_

_**You'll be mine and I'll be yours**_

_**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed**_

_**All I know is we said hello**_

_**So dust off your highest hops**_

_**All I know is pouring rain**_

_**And everything has changed**_

_**All I know is a newfound grace**_

_**All my days, I'll know your face**_

_**All I know since yesterday is everything has changed.**_

As I ended my song I realized Roy was in my room staring at me. I wrote that for Raj, and he knows that.

"You loved him, didn't you?"

"I think so…I don't really know. I felt _something_ for him I just don't know what… At this point I don't even want to know what love feels like. If this is love then I hate it. I hate this feeling. I don't want anyone to show me what love is like. So many have tried and they all end up dead. I'm sick of it." There was a long silence before he spoke up.

"I promise, if you let me love you…I won't be going anywhere." He smiled at me and I could tell he meant it. I walked up to him but he met me halfway. Our lips met and I haven't felt this happy since my dad wasn't beating us. He deepened the kiss without hesitation and I didn't reject it either. I love the way his tongue feels inside my mouth. We pulled away forgetting that we need oxygen to live.

"Okay…"

"What?"

"I said okay bastard. I'll let you…" he smiles at me before kissing me again.

Today, today was awesome.

**(1) I REALLY WANT TO SEE THAT BUT I CAN'T WATCH 'R' RATED MOVIES… *****TEAR*******

**THERE IS YOUR ROYED. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT. HOPEFULLY I'LL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP WITHIN THE WEEK. PLEASE REVIEW AND I THANK ALL THAT ENJOY THIS STORY!**


	6. Chapter 6: Johnny Boy

**OKAY…SO…YEAH. I'M BACK WITH THIS. NO, THIS IS NOT A MISTAKE. IN FACT I'M DOING THIS ON PURPOSE (DUH). I HAVE DECIDED TO MAKE TO VERSIONS OF THIS STORY AND SEE WHICH ONE IS MORE POPULAR OR I COULD JUST DO BOTH THAT WAY I FEEL FULFILLED. ANYWAY, THIS IS GOING TO BE RETARDED BECAUSE I KIND OF LOST MY 'MOJO' OF HAVING TWO THOUSAND WORDS PER CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY SO NO PROMISES. Please review, all that good stuff. Maybe you'll get fried chicken. (I truly believe that in Alabama, where I'm from, people will do anything for fried chicken, seriously we love it. Me and my 'friends' in whom I have nothing in common with when it comes to stuff like anime. *****Sigh***** on with the story. Oh and this might switch from third person to first because I have been doing a lot of third person.**

**Chapter 6: **_**Johnny Boy**_

"Roy…can I ask you something?" Edward asked.

"Anything, Doll," he said. This caused Ed to blush but he refused to look away from his new boyfriend.

"Why…why do you like me so much? I mean…you could have Riza, right? She is _way_ prettier than me, she is smart, strong and funny."

"And a slave driver…" he mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing!" The dark-haired one yelled. "Now, why would you ask something so obvious, love?" Roy asked.

The blonde looked at him with confusion, "I'm sorry, I do not follow."

"Edward, you are the most beautiful, intelligent, and generous person I have ever met. You think about others before your own happiness. I do not see how anyone could hurt someone like you."

"Meaning…?"

"Someone with such beautiful eyes, and, yet, hid the pain with a façade, a very good façade if I do say so myself," Roy said. Edward blushed at his compliment and the dark-haired boy laughed at his newly announced boyfriend. "You are so cute when you blush, Edo," he said before he smashed his lips together with the small blonde. Ed whimpered when he let go, but he had something to say anyway.

"I was so~ not blushing," he said 'not blushing' with a pout on his face.

"Yes, you are. In fact, it is freaking adorable when it reaches your ears."

Edward covered his ears and turned away. "Shut up!" he whined, "I swear I hate you sometimes…"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Come on, let me make it up to you," he stated as he turned Ed around.

"How do you plan on doing th-?" The boys eyes widened as his lips were crushed once more. The surprise ended moments later as he began to kiss back. As time went on the kiss got more heated, more passionate, as if they put every emotion they held within them out into that one kiss. Anger, sadness, happiness, the whole shebang was put into that one kiss. They broke apart after what seemed like eternity. They both panted heavily as their foreheads touched and light blushes evident on both faces.

"You are amazing, you know that, Ed? Do you forgive me?" Roy asked with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Mmmm…we will have to see now won't we?" The blonde gave a mischievous grin and kissed the pyromaniac in front of him once more. "Yeah, I don't have much of a choice after that."

The onyx-eyed boy gave a chuckle, "I would have to forgive you, too."

"What did I do wrong, Roy-Boy?"

"You never told me your feelings for me…I just thought I could get you back and this is the best way. Although, this is only the beginning of your punishment," he whispered into the boy's ear huskily. Edward moaned and backed away.

"Roy, we have to go. School is about to start back up again…"

"You're right. Come on, love, let's go."

Edward smiled and thought, 'Maybe I can let my guard down every now and then.'

They walked back to the school and talked along the way. Edward discussed his family situation once more. He told Roy about almost everything that has happened and saying Mustang was pissed off was the least of it. He let out a string of curses and even made up a couple of words. Some how, Blondie managed to calm his soon-to-be lover. When Roy finally calmed down he grabbed Ed's wrist and began to walk out the room. He felt wetness in his hand so he released Ed from his grip. He looked down at his hand and saw blood on them. He looked at Ed, whilst the blonde looked away.

Roy clenched his eyes shut trying to keep salty tears from escaping. "Why?"

Ed sighed. "If you knew, I guarantee that you would not love me anymore…"

Roy's heart clenched at those words. How could Ed think something like that? "Ed, I love you unconditionally. There is nothing that could stop me from loving you, ever."

Edward sighed again, "Fine…here goes." Edward explained everything that happened. What happened with Maes, Alphonse, and Envy. Roy was shocked to hear that all this happened in the span of two months. What shocked him more was the fact that someone even had the decency to something of this _level_ to someone as kind-hearted as Ed, or to anyone at all.

"How does someone even think about doing shit like this?! It's disgusting and vile and-"

"I knew you would hate me. I'm disgusting, used, and dirty, how could anyone love me…"

Roy looked at the blonde boy he was so fond of with surprised, sad eyes. "Ed, I don't hate you. I love you with all my heart. If there is anyone that I hate it's the bastards that did this to you!" Edward flinched at his tone of voice. "Now, tell me who did this."

"I can't do that, Roy."

"What?! Why the heck not?!"

"They said if I told the police that they would post it on YouTube! My entire future would depend on this! What if I never get a record deal or I can't write songs anymore because some people saw that video! I would be everyone's little whore! What am I supposed…to do?" Edward then broke down and tears and his knees buckled under him. Roy held Ed close.

"Shh…you are okay now. I am here to protect you from those monsters. I promise, I will not let you get anymore."

"But if you do then…you'll get hurt, too! I don't know how much longer I can take this! Roy…I have been a toy for so long now…I don't think I can ever be fixed."

"Well, let me be your toymaker. I will fix you up every time you get you get a tear or lose a limb. I want to be that empty void inside your heart. I know I could never replace the hole where Alphonse was, but if you let me, I will try my best to make you happy."

"Did we not discuss this already? I am pretty sure I already said yes, Roy." Roy chuckled at this and kissed Ed's forehead.

"Meh, I still felt I needed to ask…besides I want to know if you're sure about this."

"Promise you won't leave?"

"I promise I won't leave you here by yourself."

Edward sighed in content. "You better not…"

"What if I do?"

"I'll castrate you with a rusty chainsaw and feed your penis to a dog. Then I will leave in shark infested waters and wait for you to die from either blood loss or the meat that I tossed into the water," he said monotonously.

Roy looked a little afraid and laughed nervously, "You have a sadistic mind. Besides, I would never want to hurt you intentionally. I think I love you too much to even think about it."

Edward looked back up at Mustang and blushed. "Roy…"

"I love you, Edward Elric, and nothing can ever get in the way of that," he said.

"I love you, too. I have loved you for so long. I tried to stop because I thought, like how a lot of crushes turn out, that it would turn into stalking!" the blonde exclaimed while he laughed nervously with a blush on his face. Roy blushed and smiled. He looked at Ed with happy and thoughtful eyes. "What?"

"You should smile more often. I love your pretty smile."

"What else do you love about me?" he asked as he wagged his eyebrows.

"I love how you laugh, and I love that sparkle in your eyes whenever you smile. My heartbeats a little faster whenever you so much as look at me. When we kiss, I feel like my heart is going to burst."

"How do you steal my reasons for loving you!"

Roy laughed. "I'm sorry, love. Forgive me?" Roy then kissed him and Ed felt a brighter blush rise to his cheeks.

"Y-Yeah…"

"That is so cute!"

"I am _not_ cute!"

"Do we really have to discuss this again?"

"You brought it up~" Ed said in a singsong voice.

"Trueness." The dark-haired man paused. "You won't kill me right."

"I don't know, love. If you hurt me I might have to."

"You won't."

"Why do you say that?" Ed asked with a grin.

"You love me too much."

"That doesn't mean anything."

Roy gave a heart broken look. "Well then!"

Ed laughed. "I was kidding! I think…"

"Meh, I would kill me, too, if I hurt you in anyway." Mustang smiled playfully at the elder Elric.

"The world knocked you on the ground. I'm going to be the one to get you back up. We need you."

_**He stays home for work this time**_

_**He never really told his wife**_

_**He never really told a lie but this time he decides that it's all right.**_

_**It's all right.**_

_**No one really knows his mind and no one knows behind his eyes.**_

_**The man deserves a medal**_

_**But he's never really one a prize before.**_

_**He goes to lock the door.**_

_**He is falling.**_

_**And though he knows it's not**_

_**The world looks down and frowns.**_

_**Get up Johnny boy, get up Johnny boy**_

_**Get up cause the world has left you lying on the ground.**_

_**You're my pride and joy, you're my pride and joy.**_

_**Get up Johnny boy because we all need you now.**_

_**We all need you now.**_

_**Someone said where you said to you goodbye**_

_**They deflect the disrespect when they say that they blame it on the times**_

_**They blame it on the times**_

_**We all know you're qualified but they lie and they blame it on the times.**_

_**And we blame it on the times.**_

_**Oh he is falling.**_

_**And though he knows it's not**_

_**The world looks down and frowns.**_

_**Get up Johnny boy, get up Johnny boy.**_

_**Get up cause the world has left you lying on the ground.**_

_**You're my pride and joy, you're my pride and joy.**_

_**Get up Johnny boy because we all need you now.**_

_**We all need you now.**_

_**I will carry all your names, and I will carry all your shame**_

_**And I will carry all your names and I will carry all your shame**_

_**And I will carry all your names and I will carry all your shame**_

_**Get up Johnny boy, get up Johnny boy.**_

_**Get up cause the world has left you lying on the ground.**_

_**You're my pride and joy, you're my pride and joy.**_

_**Get up Johnny boy because we all need you now.**_

_**Get up Johnny boy, get up Johnny boy.**_

_**Get up cause the world has left you lying on the ground.**_

_**You're my pride and joy, you're my pride and joy.**_

_**Get up Johnny boy because we all need you now.**_

**LATER AT SCHOOL…**

"Elric thinks he can play games. I will have him. Roy Mustang, your death will surely be premature," William said with a smirk.

**I'M BACK. SONG: JOHNNY BOY ARTIST: TWENTY | ONE | PILOTS**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Lonely

**I had writers' block for this so it might be a little short... Another chapter nonetheless! Yay? Hope you all enjoy! It will be a Christina Perri song, I know that much. I think just about everyone knows this song. I was going to make the last chapter happy then I was like screw happy so I added that last part *****smirks evilly*****. What? Is this possible? Yes, my dear friends it is! On with the story!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST SERIES OR THE SONG****. *****Official sadness*******

**ENJOY~!**

**Review! Review!**

**Chapter 7: **_**The Lonely**_

**SATURDAY:**

"Are you ready, love?" Roy asked his blonde boyfriend.

"As ready as I will ever be…" Ed replied.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"I have to, Roy. I have to pay my respects. Raj deserves that much, right?"

"Anyone that loves you deserves much more than that." He said side-hugging the smaller teen.

"Oh, Roy," he the blonde teen started, "what if the parents don't like me?"

Roy chuckled at him. "How can anyone _not_ like you?"

"Ask the kids at school…"

"Forget about them. The parents will love you, I don't see how they can't."

"I killed their son…they are going to ask me who it was, and I know who it was. I want to tell everyone but then they'll get hurt! I don't want that!"

The dark-haired pulled Edward into a tight and loving embrace. "It's not your fault. For some reason karma is a bitch to you, even though you did nothing wrong."

Edward chuckled and released his lover. "Thanks. You also manage to make me smile."

"Only because I want to see more of it." Roy turned to his thoughts then a question pooped into his head. "Hey, love?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Are you going to sing at the funeral?"

Edward eyes widened. "U-Umm, I don't think so. I mean, I don't see why I should…"

"You should because your voice is amazing and I know Raj would want you to."

"I can't believe you actually played the dead person card when we are going to their _funeral_!"

"Will it get you to sing?"

"Fine. I think we have to call the parents ahead of time, though." Roy picked up the phone and dialed the number for the Raj's parents. "You know their number by heart?"

"Yeah, doll."

Edward thought for a while before coming to a conclusion. "Wait a minute! You planned this from the moment I said we should go, didn't you?"

"That would be correct. Oh!" He exclaimed. "Mr. and Mrs. James, this is Roy Mustang and Edward Elric. We will be attending your son's funeral. Edward was wondering if he could sing at the funeral. You see, Raj always liked-"

"He can do it," the woman answered.

"-his music. I am sorry. Did I hear that correctly?"

"Yes, son, he can sing if Raj meant that much to him," said a masculine voice.

"Thank you. We are terribly sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, young man. I'm sure we will see you there."

"Surely. Goodbye Mrs. James, Mr. James." With that the dark-haired teen hung up the phone. The slightly younger adolescent was by the door. He knew he wasn't ready for this. It couldn't be that hard could it? He sung in front of the whole student body and then some. This should be easy!

**LATER AT THE FUNERAL…**

"Friends and family…we are gathered here today to celebrate the life of young, Raj Charlie James…" The priest continued to talk about how much of a good person Raj was. 'I still love him…' Edward thought. He felt tears appear in his golden eyes but quickly blinked them away. Roy saw this and put an arm around the intelligent, light-haired teen. "We now have a performance before we live to bury this wonderful man."

Both Edward and Roy stood up. The couple walked over to the piano and sat. Edward then began to play. They both started to sing not long after.

_**2 a.m.; where do I begin?**_

_**Crying off my face again.**_

All of the endless tears that Edward had shed.

_**The silent sound of loneliness**_

_**Wants to follow me to bed.**_

_**I'm a ghost of a kid that I want to be most.**_

_**I'm the shell of a kid that I used to know well.**_

Life isn't supposed to be like this. It's supposed to be happy, so why did it end up like, like _this_.

_**Dancing slowly in an empty room**_

_**Can the lonely take the place of you?**_

_**I sing myself a quiet lullaby. Let you go and let the lonely in**_

_**To take my heart again.**_

_**Too afraid to go inside.**_

_**For the pain of one more loveless night.**_

_**But the loneliness will stay with me**_

_**And hold me 'til I fall asleep.**_

Before they knew it, both of them had tears down their cheeks, and their eyes closed. They played the piano loudly and with emotion.

_**I'm the ghost of a kid that I want to be most.**_

_**I'm the shell of a kid that used to know well.**_

_**Dancing slowly in an empty room.**_

_**Can the lonely take the place of you?**_

_**I sing myself a quiet lullaby.**_

_**And let you go and let the lonely in**_

_**To take my heart again.**_

_**Broken pieces of**_

_**A barely breathing story,**_

_**Where there once was love**_

_**Now there's only me, and the lonely.**_

He knows he's alone. He might always be alone. Then again he has Roy Mustang.

_**Dancing slowly in an empty room.**_

_**Can the lonely take the place of you?**_

_**I sing myself a quiet lullaby**_

_**And let you go and let the lonely in**_

_**To take my heart again.**_

As the song came to an end, the people that were there applauded. The tears had dried somewhat. However, Edward was still crying, not like a cry where you are sobbing extremely hard, but the kind of cry where you know that they don't want you to cry. After that, the service was over and the couple walked outside.

"Mr. Elric! Mr. Elric!" Edward turned around to see a woman with brown hair and eyes approach him.

"Yes?"

"I am Raj's mother."

"Oh! I'm sorry! I should have known that!"

The young-looking woman smiled softly at the young blonde boy. "No, son, it's quite alright," she said.

A man with a ginger tint to his brown hair and green eyes walked up behind the woman. "Darling, you shouldn't run like that. You are not as young as you think you are."

The woman hit him with her clutch purse. "Shut up, this was one of Raj's friends."

"Ah. What was your relationship with my son exactly?" The ginger man asked.

Edward then froze up. Roy then knew that the love of his life was scared out of his _freaking_ mind. So, the navy blue-eyed adolescent spoke up for him. "Oh, well Edward and Raj, they were, together."

"I'm afraid that is not true, my boy," said Mr. James, in denial. "Raj was straight. Plus being gay is a sin. He would never-"

"-Raj and I were together romantically!" Edward blurted out. His voice was still soft enough for only the other three people of the conversation to hear.

"My son would not go out with a _whore_ like _you_, much less a _man whore_. You did not no my son!" The woman exclaimed.

"Even if I am a whore, he told me he loved me before he died! Maybe it was _you_ who didn't know your son!" Ed _almost_ screamed.

"If my son was gay we could have gotten him _help_. Besides, it is your fault that he turned gay in the first place!" The father was disgusted to even be talking to this kid. How dare he tell him that his son was gay?!

Mr. Montgomery James punched the small blonde and Edward went to the floor. Roy got angry that someone had even _yelled_ at _his_ blonde let alone _touched_ him. Roy pushed the middle-aged man to the ground and was about to bit the living shit out of him when a hand stopped him. Roy looked to see his lover's hand out-stretched.

"Edo…"

"I am fine. He's right anyway…"

"But- Ed, he-"

"I know, and it is okay. This is my entire fault. Come on let's go."

The ginger rose to his feet. "Get out of here, you faggots! How dare you even show up here! Go away!"

"Please, I just want to be there to him be-"

"GO HOME, YOU INSOLENT CHILD!" the woman yelled as she slapped Edward, leaving a red mark on his face.

With that, Ed and Roy went back to the Elric residence. Roy sat down on the couch with a blonde head in his lap. "Are you going to be okay, love?"

"I will be, just not now."

The doorbell rung and Edward got up to answer the door. "Yes?"

The police was at the door. "Are you Edward Elric?"

"Yeah, that would be me. Is something wrong, officer?"

"I'm sorry to inform you but your father died in a car crash recently on his way home."

Time stopped.

**CLIFF HANGER! KIND OF! ANYWAY THIS MIGHT HAVE BEEN THE BEST THING TO HAPPEN IN THE STORY BECAUSE IF YOU READ THE STORY THEN YOU WOULD KNOW THE HOENHEIM RAPED ED. ALTHOUGH YOU WILL SEE WHY THIS IS KINDA SAD, MAYBE, I DON'T REALLY KNOW. SO…YEAH…TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8: Clear

**YOU GUYS MY ORIGINAL CHAPTER FOR THIS GOT DELETED AWHILE BACK AND I WAS TRAUMATIZED. I WAS SO UPSET; I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO CRY. DX. I WAS ALMOST DONE, TOO. DDXX. SO THIS IS GOING TO EXPLAIN SOME STUFF THAT HAS HAPPENED IN PREVIOUS CHAPTERS MAINLY THE FIRST THROUGH THIRD WHERE HOENHIEM RAPED ED AND MADE HIM A PROSTITUTE. SO…YEAH…PLEASE ENJOY.**

**DISCLAIMER: I WANTED TO TAKE EDWARD AND ROY, BUT HIROMI SAID SHE WOULD CALL THE POPO ON ME…**

**School starts: nineteenth of august a.k.a Monday. :/**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 8: **_**Clear**_

"Are you Edward Elric?"

"Yeah, that would be me. Is there something wrong, officer?"

"I'm sorry to inform you, but your father died in a car crash recently on his way home."

Time stopped.

'Dad is dead? Why? Why must I be the only Elric? What? How can they do this to me?'

Roy walked up from behind the surprised blonde. "Thank you, officer." The pyromaniac stared at Ed who was still at the door, staring into nothingness. The dark-haired teen was extremely worried about his lover. He was undoubtedly confused as well. He thought after everything his father had done to him he would hate him for sure. However, that was not the case. "Edward…are you okay?"

Edward slowly shook his head. His eyes not leaving the door, hoping-just hoping-that the officer had the wrong house. If only… Edward felt tears prick at his eyes; he just let go. He fell to the ground, and Roy caught him and slid down. With his hands covering his golden, tear-filled eyes he simply sat there in Roy's arms. The fire that was in the small boy's eyes had left. Who knows when it will return, or if it will return at all? All he could do now…was wait for his lover to return. That is it. Maybe give him a little push…encourage him a little. But, for now…all you can do…

Is wait.

"Ed…"

"…"

"Edward…"

"…"

"Love…"

Edward looked up. A smiled graced his lips but the gesture did not match the tears streaming down face. "Roy…" The blonde then wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and hugged him close. "Don't leave me…please."

"I won't, baby," he said in a soft tone, hugging Ed by the hips.

"Don't leave me! Don't! Promise!"

"I already did, but okay. I promise I won't ever leave you. Every second we are apart I break a little on the inside."

"Good, you should. It's hard _not_ to love me."

Roy chuckled lightly at his other half, looking into his golden irises. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But still, how did your father not love you?"

"HE DID!" the blonde exclaimed. He quickly covering his mouth with his hands, embarrassed at his sudden outburst. "I'm sorry, I mean he did love me. It is just-you wouldn't understand. I never bothered telling anyone. Only Al and I knew what happened," he half explained, to ashamed of himself to even look into his lover's cyan eyes.

"What happened?"

"…"

"Was it really that bad?"

"…"

"Edward."

"…It was the cause of the abuse my father to me."

.

.

.

"Want to talk about it?"

The only Elric sighed at the question, "I don't really have much of a choice do I?"

"Um, nope!" Roy said enthusiastically.

The golden-eyed sixteen-year-old sighed once more. _'I can't believe he can maneuver like this…'_ "Fine. When mom died…dad started to act differently. At first he would drink a lot, he wouldn't do anything though. Then he would stay out late. Out of nowhere his entire mood, his entire being would change! He just wasn't the same. So Alphonse and I took him to see the doctor. My dad decided to take a taxi because he claimed that there was nothing wrong him, albeit we stayed at the office. The doctor said…she said…"

_**I'm the son of all I've done**_

_**I'm the son of all I've done.**_

_**Imposter, been fostered, then my new father drained my dirty blood.**_

"Edo, it's okay. What did the doctor say?"

"SHE SAID HE FORMED ANOTHER PERSONALITY! THAT THE WAY HE HAS BEEN ACTING WAS NOT MY FATHER! After that, things just got worse and worse. It was like WE WERE LIVING WITH A COMPLETE STRANGER! H-He started coming home late and drunk he was never the same. Then he started to hit me on a daily basis. He blamed me for what happened to my mother. Sometimes he would come back as his old sweet self and ask where I got the cuts from, but those started happening less frequently. Then it was just that bastard. I know my father loved me, and the one that raped did _not_. That man was _not_ my father. But, it was my fault. I could have done something, anything to keep him from slipping. Whenever we tried to ask if he was okay, he would pick up this fake smile. But after a while, that smile turned into a more of grimace. Had I done something sooner, this wouldn't be happening!"

.

.

.

.

There was a long silence. Edward couldn't even look at him…again. Roy's deep azure eyes were wide. What was he supposed to say exactly? He just found out that his boyfriend's dad had two personalities. Finally everything caught up to the raven and what the golden boy said. "What?! You did not just say that! I heard wrong! I must have heard wrong! There just isn't a possible way that you just blamed yourself!"

Edward looked up shocked at his raven's words. "R-Roy, I-"

Roy gripped his blonde's shoulders and shook him. "This is not your fault. It's not your fault that you got raped. It's not. We don't even know if you had done something if it would have been different. And another thing, you did do something. You took him to the doctor! He might have developed it later!" The slightly older teen then pulled the younger into a breath-stealing hug.

"Roy-" The brunette cut him off with a fierce and hungry kiss. Edward returned it with enthusiasm, even with the raging blush that seemed to get darker by the second. Neither of the teens hesitated in deepening the kiss, and soon it turned into a war for dominance. As lazy as Ed was he was _full_ of energy when it came to Roy. He would do anything for his love, his one and only, albeit, Edward just let Roy take over. He felt the raven's tongue brush against his own and moaned into his mouth.

When the need for air came they both parted and Roy sent a trail of kisses from Ed's cheek down to his throat. The taller of the two began to suck on the boy's pulse and moaned out his name. Mustang snuck his hand from Blondie's hips up his shirt and began tweak one the golden-haired boy's nipples.

"Ah!" Edward felt his lover smirk against his neck. Frustrated, the blonde pulled him in for another breathtakingly heated kiss. Soon, he pulled off the raven's shirt, as did Roy to the aforementioned teen. Licking his way down Edward's chest he thought it would be tease the blonde a little before they got to the _real_ fun. He attached himself to the perked nipple. Hearing, Ed gasp and mewl and whimper below him was enough to make him as hard as a mountain. Roy then reached down to his partner's clothed erection and started to stroke the boy through his pants. Ed's eyes nearly pooped out of his head and he then shut them tightly, and he knew he wouldn't hold out much longer. He knew he needed Roy to do _so_ much more than that. The raven making him feel this good by a simple touch had to be sinful, just like his tongue.

The blonde bucked his hips against the hand that cupped him and moaned loudly. "Roy, please don't tease me like this," the blonde pleaded, whimpering slightly. The raven unbuckled his love's pants and slid them down along with his boxers. He then used his hand his hand onto the surprisingly large penis of his boyfriend.

"At least now I know where that growth spurt went." Edward blushed even more but was soon distracted by the hand that was doing whatever it wanted with him. He bucked harder and somehow managed to feel his lover's crotch against him and they both gasped.

Ed then began to tug at Roy's pants and moaned wantonly once more. The brunette chuckled lightly and undid his own trousers. The red-loving blonde reached with his head began to stroke _his_ Roy.

All of a sudden, Roy pulled away. Edward looked at his lover, worried that he might have done something wrong. "Did I do something wrong?"

The raven looked up surprised at the question that left the now-bruised lips of his favorite blonde. "What? No! It's just that I don't want our first time together to be like this. I know the feeling, where you will do _anything_ to take your mind off of the pain. I know."

The blonde was the one surprised. He stood up from the couch and hugged his brunette toy by the neck. Roy stared with wide eyes then put on a gentle smile and hugged him close by the hips. "I love you, Roy," Ed whispered.

"I love you, too. Come on, it's been a long day, let's go to sleep for today."

"But it's like…four o'clock."

"Then let's take a nap. Or do you want to watch a movie?"

"MOVIE~!"

"Okay, okay. What do you want to watch, love?"

"YOU'RE NEXT!"

Mustang sighed at the antics of his lovely, small, blonde boyfriend. Then Ed's phone said he had a message. The recorder played the message automatically.

"_Edo."_ Edward was shocked to hear his father's voice without anger or disgust, but love and…sadness.

"Dad…"

"_Ed, you probably hate me. After…after everything I have done to you…you never once told me about anything to protect me from myself. I can't live with myself knowing what I made you do. Please…stay strong for me. I'm probably already dead, but it is best this way. But, I have something to tell you. Trisha and I aren't your real parents. I'm sorry. We both love you. I love you, son. Goodbye…"_

_**I'm the son of all I've done**_

_**I'm the son of all I've done.**_

_**Imposter, been fostered, then my new father drained my dirty blood.**_

"Edward…"

To Roy's surprise, the blonde wasn't frowning; he was smiling with silent tears going down his face. "I love you too, dad."

**I ONLY USED THE CHORUS FOR THE SONG!**

**Artist: Twenty | One | Pilots *****obsessed with them*******

**Song: Clear**

**WELL, SCHOOL STARTS IN TWO DAYS. XP! NOT FUN. BUT OH WELL! WISH ME LUCK ON MY FIRST DAY OF HIGHSCHOOL! I MIGHT NOT UPDATE FOR A WHILE SO I DECIDED TO DO THIS. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED. THANKS FOR READING! AND I WANT MY SADISM BACK AKYRA!**

**ANYWAY…**

**REVIEW! RVIEW!**

**THANKS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry if you thought this was a chapter! I'm truly sorry! But this is very important! SOPA is back!**

**_VERY IMPORTANT NOTICE PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO PROTECT YOUR RIGHTS ON THE INTERNET!_**** I was informed of this from Ren8Ichigo and lazylollipop girl! Just to let you know this is not my words but from Ren8Ichigo! Go to the websites provided below if you do not believe me!**

**SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here. I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

**I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html : / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it / : / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml : / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.**

**I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time. -Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!**

**copy this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**

**THIS IS FROM FemGenjo Sanjo**


End file.
